Sem você
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Sem você... Por que? Por que sorrir? Por que falar? Por que viver? Por que... Sem você?”


**Disclamier: _Inuyasha não me pertence!_**

**N/A: **Fiz essa fic para um concurso de uma comunidade... O resultado ainda não saiu...

_Essa fanfiction foi inspirada em algo que aconteceu com a Susane, a menina que vive atrás da máscara de Sesshoumaruna e Satiko...(Mas não teve final feliz) Talvez a face carinhosa e... Frágil que ela mostrou para aquele ser nunca mais seje vista... E ela deseja mentalmente que isso aconteça, pois seu coração está cheio de feridas não cicatrizadas, cheias de veneno... A mágoa, a decepção... O amor e a dor..._

* * *

**_First Love - Utada Hikaru_**

_(Se puderem, leiam escutando a música, por favor)_

* * *

Era o seu dia de folga, e como _antes_, já estava de pé desde cedo, antes mesmo do sol nascer.

Estava parado há segundos, minutos ou talvez horas - ele não sabia - na sacada de seu apartamento, seu olhar perdido entre os elevados montes de concretos da cidade e o céu nublado.

Em suas mãos, um caderno e um lápis esquecidos...

Como descrever tudo o que estava sentindo em palavras que formariam reles frases em linhas...? Escrever não adiantaria, mas se ficasse com aquilo guardado dentro de si, poderia ser pior...

Sesshoumaru caminhou, com seu jeito imponente, porém afetado, até a sala, largando-se no sofá. Apoiou o caderno em sua perna e, depois de algum tempo fitando o papel, escreveu:

"**_Como escrever o que sinto?  
É difícil para mim, que nunca quis 'sentir'...  
E agora...  
Eu sinto...  
Sinto dor...  
Sinto amor...  
Sinto saudades...  
De seu cheiro, seu sorriso..."_**

Parou, aquilo ficara superficial, e o que estava em seu peito era profundo, tanto que doía, latejava, fazia-o querer gritar, correr, fugir... Tudo era tão confuso, mas incrivelmente nítido para si.

**_"Você me fez sentir...  
Coisas que não queria,  
Que nem sabia que existiam...  
E agora, a única coisa que quero...  
É sentir você em meus braços..."_**

Sesshoumaru começou a sair com Rin depois de uma conversa... Nos primeiros dias, ele sentia-se completamente inseguro em relação à jovem. Que era mais nova e tão cheia de vida, extrovertida, completamente o oposto dele! Mas com o passar do tempo, com os sorrisos dela, os beijos, ficou completamente encantado por ela! Apaixonado!

E, depois do inesperado fim, ele tinha quase de certeza que ela fizera tudo de propósito! Pelo menos ao terminar, fora sincera, dizendo que não estava pronta para um relacionamento mais sério... Mas, então por que diabos tinha que fazê-lo se apaixonar?!

**_"O seu cheiro...  
Que vontade de senti-lo novamente...  
Cheiro que me impregnava,  
Embriagava-me..."_**

Que vontade de voltar no tempo, para fazer tudo diferente... Ou então, não fazer nada! Recusar aquele convite para sair, recusar aqueles beijos, aqueles sorrisos... Resistir aquele jeito de menina-mulher que Rin possuía...

Mas, se tivesse feito isso, nunca experimentaria aquelas sensações, aquele sentimento que com apenas um singelo sorriso dela, fazia com que ele se sentisse a pessoa mais rica e feliz do mundo! Pois simplesmente a tinha!

Ficar dentro daquele apartamento, aspirando aquele cheiro de móveis empoeirados, sentindo-se... Preso... Não iria ajudar muito. Onde estava toda aquela altivez que sempre tivera? Onde fora parar aquele Sesshoumaru que todos respeitavam (temiam) e admiravam?

Reparou que os raios de Sol começavam a romper a barreira de nuvens... Chegara a hora da rotina, em que ele vestiria sua roupa social para trabalhar. Não se importava em ir, afinal, era sua folga, mas... Era automático.

_**"Sem você... por que?  
Por que sorrir?  
Por que falar?  
Por que viver?  
Por que... Sem você?"**_

Seus pés o conduziram para o quarto, deixando cair o caderno no tapete, trocou-se e depois saiu. Sem comer, beber... Nada mais tinha necessidade, nada mais era importante para ele...

* * *

A paisagem urbana cinza contrastava com o verde do parque. As vozes das pessoas confundiam-se com o som dos carros... Tudo era tão barulhento... Mas extremamente silencioso para ele. Como de costume, saíra para trabalhar, mesmo sendo sua folga, mas fora impedido de entrar... Hakudoshi teria que se preparar, pois ele não deixaria isso em branco... Mas não agora...

Sentado naquele banco de madeira, lembrava-se de quando estivera ali com Rin... De como ela sorria radiante com coisas simples, do jeito que entrelaçava suas mãos...Soltou um suspiro imperceptível, vendo um casal que brincando de pega-pega em torno de uma árvore, eles riam enquanto circundavam o tronco... Outro casal passava por perto deles, a mulher carregava um bebê e o homem olhava amoroso para os dois. Um casal de idosos passou por ele, olhando os jovens com sorrisos bondosos, como se lembrassem de quando eram jovens...

_**"Olho ao redor.  
Vejo casais...  
Lembro-me de nós...  
Lembro do passado...  
Desejando que ele  
Seja presente  
E futuro  
Eternamente..."**_

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos, imaginava ele e Rin naquelas e em outras situações... Rin deveria ficar maravilhosa de branco...

Levantou-se de súbito, fitando uma determinada árvore. Pensou, por alguns segundos, ter visto "sua" menina. Percebeu que, como outras vezes, fora apenas uma ilusão de sua mente. Murmurou o nome daquela que não saía de seus pensamentos, antes de virar-se e caminhar até onde deixara seu carro. Talvez, se conseguisse descansar (pela primeira vez em quatro meses), seu subconsciente pararia de pregar-lhe peças...

* * *

Lentamente, virou a cabeça, saindo de trás da árvore que se escondera. Rin suspirou aliviada vendo Sesshoumaru afastar-se. Estava caminhando tranqüila, pensando na vida, _nele_, quando o viu. Não poderia negar que ficara surpresa por vê-lo e também... Balançada. Nunca o vira com uma fisionomia tão... Frágil.

"**_O passado me persegue...  
Aquele olhar me persegue..."_**

Evitava-o desde que terminara o namoro, mas era inevitável que se encontrassem às vezes, pois tinham amigos em comum, mas sempre o ignorava... Por mais que não quisesse, fazia isto... Talvez para ver a reação dele... Que era sempre a mesma: Nenhuma!

"_**Sinto um vazio  
Em minha existência..."**_

Sesshoumaru parecia, ao seu ver, não sentir a mínima falta dela! Ah, ela também não sentia falta dele mesmo! Entretanto, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Onde, por diversas vezes, eles foram? Sentado onde passavam horas conversando e onde viam o pôr-do-sol?

Nesses quatro meses que passaram, Rin pensava nele constantemente e perguntava-se se fizera a coisa certa... A resposta era instantânea: Sim! Mas... Então por quê em seguida vinham em sua mente imagens daquele homem?! Ele, da maneira dele, era tão... Carinhoso...

Ele nunca fora de falar, sempre ouvia mais... No início, parecia que algo o incomodava, mas com passar dos dias, ele foi se abrindo para ela! Era até capaz de sorrir para ela, _apenas_ para ela! Era um sorriso tão... Doce e... Cheio de sentimento...

Será que ela fizera a coisa certa _mesmo_?

Rin era **extremamente** orgulhosa! E não negava isso! Amava sua liberdade! Não queria de jeito nenhum perdê-la e ter que dar satisfação de suas atitudes para alguém! E Sesshoumaru era possessivo! Mas não ciumento!

Ela estava _odiando_ ter que admitir...

Sentia falta da maneira possessa com que ele a beijava, abraçava...

"**Será a falta  
Da sua presença?"**

* * *

Estava de volta ao seu apartamento, àquela tortura de ver onde ela já estivera. Deitou-se no sofá... As lembranças eram tão dolorosas...

"**_Tudo...  
Tudo me faz lembrar...  
Você já esteve aqui...  
Já esteve em meus braços...  
Já foi minha...  
Já fui seu...  
Você continua me tendo...  
Mas quem terá você?"_**

Fora difícil Rin conseguir _aquilo _com o Inuyasha... Parecia que tinha medo das conseqüências... Perguntara umas cinco vezes se ela tinha certeza e... Sua linha de pensamento quebrou quando ela abriu a porta com a chave que conseguira...

Tudo frio... Escuro e silencioso...

Acendeu a luz, com medo do que poderia ver, mas suspirou aliviada ao fitá-lo dormindo no sofá. Agachou-se ao seu lado, acariciando levemente seu rosto.

- _Rin..._ – Sesshoumaru sussurrou, mas não queria abrir os olhos e perceber que era apenas uma ilusão. – _Volta... Volta para mim..._

Ela virou o rosto, afastando sua mão dele... O que estava fazendo ali final? Por que aquela enorme necessidade/vontade de ficar bem pertinho dele e nunca, nunca mais sair dali? Por que aquela vontade de protegê-lo e ser protegida por ele? Por que se sentia tão... Triste e sozinha toda vez que acordava e percebia que não estava ali com ele dormindo, ao seu lado, abraçando-a?

Seu olhar parou num objeto caído no chão, na sua frente...

"**_É tão difícil entender,  
Minha menina, minha Rin,  
Que eu amo você?  
E sem você não sei viver?"_**

- "**_Mas eu quero saber... Como é viver. Para isso... Preciso que aceite... Que eu case com você_**". – Terminou de ler o caderno, não acreditando... Sesshoumaru escrevia poemas... Poemas para _ela_! E ele encerrava pedindo... Pedindo...

Aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um leve beijo em seus lábios, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo abrir os olhos dourados.

- Foi difícil me fazer entender... Que o que eu quero... É sempre estar com você.


End file.
